In various online games, users are provided a minimum time of protection when they start a new game. This allows users to build their city without fear of being attacked. After a certain period of time, the protection expires and users are open to being attacked. This can be detrimental to users who are not prepared to be attacked. Too great of a defeat may even discourage users from continuing game play.